A Brother's Love
by sam spade-fitzgerald
Summary: Blake gets snatched and Hunter is upset. What will Hunter do to get him back and will Blake live.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: This just popped to me… OOC (probably) everybody. Everyone has their ranger powers, kind of an alternate to Brothers-In-Arms.

Blake ran forward, pulling his thunder staff from his back. He slashed Motodrone as hard as he could, but it didn't even faze him. Motodrone laughed and slashed him, and then with a small twitch of his fingers, Blake disappeared, leaving only a streak of navy lightning behind. Hunter looked up in time to watch his baby brother disappear.

"BLAKE!!!" Hunter screamed in agony, falling as he tried to get up unsuccessfully. He hit the ground as the pain overwhelmed him. His stomach was on fire, every muscle in his body communicating pain and agony. The entire world was spinning in crazy circles, his vision blurry. He struggled to remember where up was and down was.

"Hunter!" He heard Shane, Dustin, and Tori call out as they ran up to him.

"Are you all right?" Tori asked in concern as she helped him to his feet, catching him when his knees gave out. Dustin and Shane grabbed him and lifted him back onto his feet carefully. "What happened to Blake?" Tori lifted her visor, worried about the man she cared so much about. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"M-Motodrone, he took Blake." The three could see the pain and agony in Hunter's eyes. "He took my baby brother." Hunter sounded so miserable, so upset. It sounded like he was ripping in half. His heart was breaking in half. He had let his baby brother get snatched by one of the worst aliens that they had ever fought.

"We'll find him." Shane said. "Let's get back to Ninja Ops." Hunter nodded and they streaked back to Ninja Ops. They were going as fast as they could, wanting to find their team mate, friend, and brother.

"I'm trying to find Motodrone's real identity." Cam said, typing furiously.

"You have to find him." Hunter said, bending over as his stomach muscle protested to being stood up. He sat down carefully on the edge of the table. "He's my only family." He sounded so desolate, it hurt to look at him. Hunter wished he had been the one taken, hating that he let his baby brother get taken. He loved his brother more than life, and he was burning internally over his failure.

~*~*~*~*

"What do you want with me?" Blake yelled in fury as he found himself strapped down, and unmorphed. His head was pounding and he could feel the giant knot that was forming on his head.

"I want you." Motodrone laughed again and attached several electrodes to Blake's forehead. "You have it all." He slammed his foot into Blake's exposed chest. Blake grunted and wheezed, trying to get his breath back. He could almost feel a bruise rising up from where Motodrone's foot was.

"What-do-I-have-that-you-want." Blake said in between gasps for air. It felt like someone had taken a cement block and slammed it into his chest. It was taking all of his energy just to draw in a breath. He was fighting the urge to sleep.

"You've got the cool ranger powers." Motodrone slammed his fist several times into Blake's chest, not giving Blake anytime to recover in between. Blake coughed, harshly, tasting the blood in the back of his throat. He saw white spots, but forced them back, Hunter would want him to be strong. He was a ranger, and he wasn't going to give up so easily. "You have a protective older brother who loves you." He slammed his fist again into Blake's chest, and this time Blake heard the crack of not one, but two ribs snapping in two. His eyes rolled up momentarily and he forced himself to stay conscious. Motodrone kept smashing his metal reinforced fist into his stomach and chest over and over. Blake cried out with every crack. Blood bubbled out from his mouth, trailing down his face. His whole world consisted of pain, nothing else but pain. Everything hurt, worse than anything ever had before.

"Just, just keep him out of this." Blake whispered, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "You have me." He closed his eyes, wishing something could take the pain away. He wished his older brother was here. Hunter had made his bad dreams go away as his kid, and now, all he wanted was for Hunter to make this horrible nightmare go away.

"Oh, brotherly love, huh?" Motodrone pretended to be caring, stoking Blake's face with one finger, menacingly, and it scared Blake. "Let's contact that brother of yours." He reached over and pulled out a camera. He set it up on a tripod and pressed a button on the camera.

_At the Command Center… _

Cameron, Shane, Dustin, and Tori skidded to a halt in front of the computer screen when a beeping noise alerted them.

"Hello losers. I thought you might be missing something." Motodrone smirked as his face filled the screen. He backed up and Hunter cried out in agony at the image before him. His brother's face was contorted in pain. His eyes full of misery and suffering. "Poor Blake doesn't seem to have much left in him." Motodrone shook his head in mock sorrow. "Guess you'll be one ranger down from now on."

"Let my brother go!" Hunter yelled. He charged for the screen, but Shane and Dustin restrained him at the last second. Destroying the computer wouldn't help them. Cam gave a miniscule nod to Cyber Cam who sneaked over, unnoticed to the screen, and hooked up a locating device. The device lit up and started running a set of numbers, coordinates, through the system.

"How bout we make a deal." Motodrone said, his tone crooning. One of his fists was clenched tightly on Blake's spiked hair, the other holding a silver knife that flashed in the light. Hunter took a deep breath, the guy wouldn't dare. He wouldn't do that to his baby brother.

"What do you want." Hunter demanded, shaking the others hands off him irritably. He stepped up until his face was pressed up against the computer screen.

"Your power coin. The power of thunder is like none other and I want it." Motodrone crowed. He ran the edge of the blade down Blake's face and Hunter watched as his baby brother tried to quiet his whimper of terror, but Hunter knew better. His eyes were wide with terror, wheeling, looking for something to focus on. It was tearing Hunter up inside that he couldn't do anything to make the pain go away. It wasn't like when they were kids and Blake would crawl into Hunter's bed late at night and Hunter would wipe away the tears and rock him back to sleep.

"Let my brother go and I will give you my coin." Hunter said. He flicked the coin out of its resting place and held it up to the screen where Motodrone could see it.

"Bring it to Memory Hill, leave it at the top. You have three minutes." Motodrone said. "You better hurry, if you want your brother to live." With that, he took the knife and drove it into Blake's stomach. Blake cried out in pain, blinking back tears as the white hot pain tore through his stomach. He whimpered again as the pain drove the breath from his lungs. He tried to draw another breath in, his body starving for oxygen but something wet was forced out instead. Something crimson and hot dripped out from his mouth. Blake coughed, wetly, and knew he was going to die. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes. Where was Hunter? He wanted his brother, he needed him. He wanted his brother to be here with him.

"NO!" Tori screamed. They all rushed towards the screen until they were all looking close-up to Blake. Blake couldn't see them, but they could see him. "Blake!" Tori touched her hand, shaking, to the screen tenderly, where Blake's face was. His face was scrunched up in pain, one lone tear making it's way down her cheek.

"I'm going." Hunter said and ninja streaked out of Ninja Ops before anyone could stop him. No one was stupid enough to try too. They gasped as the camera screen fizzled and went blank. Now they had no way to see how Blake was or if- no one could think about the unthinkable.

"Where are they?" Shane growled angrily. He was looking at the device, but the numbers didn't make any sense. They were blinking a neon green, but Shane didn't know if that was good or bad.

"I don't know." Cyber Cam replied, frustrated. He pushed through the others and started tapping into the mainframe computer. Red X's kept appearing on the screen and the others knew that it wasn't looking good. Cyber Cam was typing furiously trying to figure out where Blake was. "Motodrone has pinged the location all over the world. I have narrowed it down to still within the city limits, but I don't know where." Cyber Cam looked very frustrated.

"Well hurry!" Dustin said impatiently, starting to pace back and forth. The others sat watching him, hopeless to do anything.

- -

Hunter very carefully placed his coin on the top and took a few steps back. He looked around for Motodrone. He didn't have time to wait around for him; his baby brother needed him.

"Hello Crimson Ranger." Motodrone seemed to melt out of the dark shadows. He had blood over his hands and Hunter shuddered know exactly whose blood it was.

"Where's my brother?" Hunter exclaimed. "Now!" He stalked up to Motodrone until he was only centimeters away from his face. Motodrone might have towered over Blake, but Hunter was six inches taller and was the same height as Motodrone.

"Be patient. He's at the Willington Warehouse." Motodrone said and held his hand out. "The power coin." Hunter took the two steps over to the rock he had left it on and flicked it in Motodrone's direction.

"If you are lying, I will hunt you down." Hunter said a menacing tone. He ninja streaked to the warehouse and made his way into the building, not trying to be quiet. He turned a corner and his heart dropped to his feet. "BLAKE!"

"H-Hunter?" Blake managed to get his eyes open to a slit. His big brother was standing in front of him. "It hurts." Blake said in that baby boy voice that he had used when he had a bad dream and needed comfort. Hunter felt his heart rip into two again as he saw the pain that clouded his brother's vision.

"I'm here, I'm here." Hunter carefully untied his brother's hands from the chair. His vision flashed red as he saw the chaffed skin from where the rope had been tied too tightly. He gathered his brother into his hands and they sat down on the floor. Hunter looked at the gaping wound, ripping his shirt off as he struggled to cover it. Blake cried out in pain as his brother's hand touched his wound. His back arching against the searing pain that ran like a burning ice through his veins.

"You're going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here." Hunter started to stand up, but Blake's anguished cry stopped him.

"I-I-I love you." Blake stuttered out, his eyes rolling back in pain, but Hunter raised one of his hands and held it up to Blake's cheek, gently patting it. Blake moaned, but his eyes didn't open. "Sorry Hunter." Blake whispered, his arms and legs starting to relax, almost willingly.

"You'll be okay Blake." Hunter started to cry. Tears leaking from behind his lashes. He blinked, trying to stay focused on his baby brother laying in his lap. He was lying to his baby brother. Hunter could see for himself that Blake was in bad shape. "We'll get you to this hospital. You can't leave me here all alone. I need you baby brother. You're the thing that keeps me sane." Hunter had tears running down his cheeks. He ran a hand through his brother's short, spiked hair.

"Yeah." Blake breathed out. His eyes fluttered shut, giving Hunter one last pleading glance, and his body tensed ever so slightly. "Sorry." He breathed as his body went limp. A small smile graced his face as the pain fled from his body. Hunter felt his own heart stop along with Blake's. He loved his brother so much and he couldn't believe that his little brother was gone. There wouldn't be any more teasing and he would have to go home alone. He wouldn't get to watch Blake flirt with Tori or ride his bike.

"NO!" Hunter screamed. Fire ripped through his chest as his baby brother's spirit fled from his body. He shook Blake roughly, trying to wake him up. "Blake, Blake please!" Tears were pouring down his cheeks like a salty river. He mumbled something incoherent as he buried his face into Blake's chest, sobs tearing from his throat. He had failed, as a ranger, but most importantly, as a big brother. Blake was dead, and it was all his fault. He failed to protect Blake and now he was gone.

A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot, but if you want more, review and I will write more. Even if you don't, feel free to tell me what you thought. P.S. this was meant as brotherly


End file.
